


The only one that can handle me

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Paradox Live, パラライ | Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Discussion of kinks, Double Entendre, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Overstimulation, Safewords, dom!POV, like it's a sport, oblivious third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: It wasn't like they did it on purpose.It was just that Allen didn't get the dirty jokes they kept making.
Relationships: Yeon Hajun (Paradox Live)/Anne Faulkner (Paradox Live), Yeon Hajun - 48/Anne Faulkner - Anz
Kudos: 10
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	The only one that can handle me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the COW-T 2020, week 1, mission 3
> 
> prompt Dom!Pov

It all started with a joke, he didn't even remember which one.  
Anne had said something suggestive, Hajun had laughed to the verge of tears and Allen had looked at him, turning his head slightly in confusion.  
Hajun had tried to explain with no success, until Allen had shrugged it off, continuing their conversation. Anne had winked at him behind Allen's back.  
Things had escalated from there.

Xxx

It wasn't that big of a deal, in the end.  
Sometimes when they drank more than they should, they would get a bit too handsy.  
But what was the harm in making out once in while? Anne was so good at kissing...  
Well, maybe there was something.  
“That’s quite the mosquito bite...”

Allen said, unironically, pointing at Anne’s obvious hickey on the side of their neck, visible even with the flashy lights of the disco.

Hajun suppressed a laugh. It was better if he didn't leave traces of his touches next time.

“Yeah... it leaves me so itchy...“

Anne said, touching the darkened spot, their eyes darting briefly on Hajun.

“You know you shouldn’t scratch it, do you?”

Allen continued, still oblivious.

“Yeah, maybe I should ask someone to scratch it for me...”  
Anne's eyes didn't met Hajun's this time.  
They flicked their long hair out of their face, looking down on the guys dancing on the floor below them... and waved at someone.  
Someone that wasn't Hajun.  
He didn't laugh anymore, stiffening in his seat.  
Anne deliberately ignored him.  
Allen didn't notice his change, as he continued that silly conversation:

“Well, no, that wouldn’t change anything, because...”  
Hajun didn't bother hearing the rest. He stood up, startling Allen and darted off to the nearest bathroom.

xxx  
Sometimes Hajun envied Allen.  
It wasn't like he was too stupid to notice, it was just that his priorities were totally different. He didn’t care about other people in that sense.  
His only interest was music and nothing else seemed to matter. 

Hajun could only wish for such a peaceful existence... something impossible for him, as he had, on the contrary, a really high libido.  
Until not long ago he would have said he was only attracted to women, but he wasn’t so sure any more. 

Anne had thrown away every certainty.  
He had never been the jealous type. And if he was honest, he didn't have the right to be, they weren't even together.  
And yet, every smile, every glance, every double entendre... Anne had every intention of making him crazy.  
That they could get away with that much without Allen noticing told more about Allen then Anne, really. 

Hajun noticed immediately Anne's figure reflected on the surprisingly clean mirror of the elegant bathroom. Well, they were in the VIP section after all... he took his time washing his hands, hoping Anne would just take a leak and leave him alone.  
Ha, like that could be possible.  
Anne closed the door behind them.

“How much longer are you going to make me wait for you?”

Their tone was serious for a change.  
Hajun put up his usual fake smile and said, dismissive:  
“You're thinking too much about it, we just drank a bit too much, that's all...”  
Anne's grabbed one of his arms, like they were afraid of him running away.  
Their grip was strong.  
Hajun kept smiling, trying to be reasonable:  
“It's a bad idea, you know it...”  
That sounded like an excuse even to his ears.  
For a moment Hajun thought that Anne would slap him as they raised their hand, but Anne's fingers only trailed the side of his face.

“I’m sick of waiting...”

Hajun didn't say anything, even if he felt Anne's fiery gaze on him. They stepped back, releasing his arm.

“Should I go to someone else then? A hot guy was eyeing me on the dance floor before, bet he would be happy to help me out... “

“NO!” 

Hajun surprised even himself with his intensity.

Anne’s soft, mocking laugh made something inside him twist painfully. He had fallen right into their trap.

“So I can't be with you and with anyone else either? That's a bit too convenient, don't you think?...Why shouldn’t I?”

Hajun bit his lip.

“That disgusting guy doesn’t deserve you...”

“You do?”

Hajun hissed at that, his face turning like he had been slapped for real.  
He tried to push Anne away to reach the exit but they stood in their place.  
Anne pushed him to the wall, pressing their flat chest on his.  
He tensed up, but didn't try to leave.  
He felt more than heard Anne’s laugh vibrating inside him. 

Hajun gasped when Anne licked his neck, lapping on his tattoo and going up to his earlobe. 

He grabbed their arms, and pushed them away from him. 

He saw Anne’s doubt in their eyes, like they thought that they had crossed the line with their teasing. 

He took advantage of their hesitation, turning their position so that Anne was the one with their back on the wall.  
He looked down on them, something in him finally snapping.

He kissed them fiercely.

He grabbed the back of their head to push them, his fingers sinking on their hair and pulling them so much it HAD to hurt. 

Good. 

When he pulled away, he saw his own reflection in the mirror.  
His usual collected exterior was gone. He looked almost predatory... but Anne kissed him back.

“I love this side of you...”

Hajun felt too many feelings at once to discern all of them. Mostly were good, that much he could understand. He let Anne hug him close.

“Fucking finally, Hajun...”

Anne tried to take off his jacket and Hajun almost let them, but he remembered that they were still in the male bathroom.

“I don't want anyone else to see you like this”

xxx

They had to wait to be at home to be able to speak.  
With the excuse of smoking, they both went to the balcony while Allen watched tv.  
Anne lit the cigarette, and finally asked.

“Why are you so hesitant? You don't seem the type... I like you, you like me... what else matters?”

“We're in the same crew, we're friends and I'm... too much for a lot of people”

“You mean the kinky shit? You say it like that's a bad thing...”

“I...”

“So? I already know you're sadist and well... I'll say we're a good match”

“Well that, and I'm rough, and I'm possessive and I'll always want to do it and...”

“Definitely a good match”

“What about your freedom? I... if we're together I... I don't want you to sleep around. I won't do it either, of course but are you fine with that?”

“I just like to tease people, Hajun. I flirt but that doesn't mean anything... and if I can have you, I don't need anyone else. You're the same way, aren't you?”

Hajun nodded and knew that Anne could see how much that made him happy.

Xxx

“What is it?”

“Nothing”

It was definitely something.

But Hajun didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until he saw Allen glance at his lips twice while he was speaking with him.

He was going to ask if there was something stuck on his teeth when he noticed a faint trace of lipstick on his own glass.  
Lipstick.  
On his glass.

His eyes darted to Anne and they were smiling with mischief.

Xxx

“I have to punish you, Anne... you're a naughty one...”

Hajun said. Even if it was hard to take him seriously since he was half laughing.  
“I am!”

Anne didn't seem to mind, as they were laughing too.

“You're a bit too enthusiastic, Anne!”

Hajun said, slapping their ass and taking them by surprise. Anne gasped.

“I'll have to teach you how to behave...”

“Please do m- please, do...” 

That line deserved another slap. And they both laughed.

Hajun cleared his throat. 

“I'm trying to get in the zone here...”

Anne giggled but finally shut up, even if their big smile never left their face.

It wasn't like Hajun actually minded, after all.

“So... I wonder what I'll do to you...”

He had restrained Anne with cuffs and chained them to the bed, while their legs were kept spread by a bar. They were lying down on their stomach, their ass lifted a bit, already red and eager. He could see Anne was rubbing themselves on the sheets.

“Don't move Anne, or I won't let you come!”

His tone was huskier and commanding, and Anne immediately stilled.

He took Anne's hair and parted them to make a loose braid. It was easier to pull them like that. He caressed Anne's back with a single finger, connecting the old and new love bites he had left.  
They were beautiful like that.

“I'm the only one allowed to leave marks on you”

Anne shivered under his touch.

“I'm yours...” They said in a whisper.

He couldn't blame his previous girlfriends for running away. He wasn't sd collected, he wasn't as good-natured as he tried to seem... he was selfish and possessive and liked to hurt the ones he loved.  
He loved to see traces of his touches, he wanted their full attention only for himself.  
He was too forceful.  
But after they had talked, he didn't feel jealousy like before.  
Knowing that he was the only one was more than enough for him.  
Hajun make sure to bite and suck the skin where they would be able to hide them.  
It was just something between them.

“Remember that when you'll dress up and see what I left on your skin...”

“Yes...”

“I won’t be gentle...”

“I don’t want you to be...”

Despite that, Hajun made sure they were ready before going in.

His first finger went inside Anne easily, as did the second one.

“Did you get ready?”

Anne tried to hide their face on the mattress, trembling.

“Just for you... I thought you wouldn't like the wait...”

“I'll make you do it while I watch next time, but...”

He took off his fingers quickly and Anne gasped at the sudden loss.

“this time I think you deserve a reward instead”

Hajun parted their ass cheeks and licked the cute little hole, Anne moaned and trembled, almost trying to shy away but the restrains kept them in place.

He listen carefully at what pleased them more.  
He ignored his own erection, his fingers ghosting on Anne's.  
Hajun wanted to make them beg.

So he took his time teasing that hole,caressing that cute, painfully red dick, always teasing but never enough.

He heard Anne's moans growing more and more desperate until the slightest flick of his tongue made Anne scream with impatience.

“Hajun...” Their sounded pitiful.

He kissed their hole before asking.

“What?”

He knew that Anne knew what he was doing, and what he wanted from them.  
They bit their lip.  
It was so satisfying seeing them being this vulnerable.

“Hajun... please... fuck me”

Hajun did just that, with his tongue.  
It wasn't what they had meant, of course, but he wanted to tease them a bit more.  
He kept at it until Anne's stiffened, letting out a low growl.  
Just before they could come, he stopped.

Anne screamed in frustration, actual tears streaming down their cheeks and wetting the sheets.

“HAJUN...”

“Saveword?”

He asked.

“Yellow...”

He released their arms and legs and made them lay on their back. It had been a while and he didn't want to make them sore.  
Anne didn't make any resistance, let him move them as he pleased.  
He didn't say anything but let them see he was finally putting the condom on.  
He massaged their legs.

“Saveword?”

Anne eyes were a little hazy, but they replied immediately “green...”

“Are you sure your legs don't hurt?”

“I'm sure... “

“You're arms?”

“They don't hurt”

“Should I chain you again?”

Anne shook their head.

Hajun nodded.

He kissed them and finally put it in.

He thrust hard from the start, but Anne was more than ready.

They couldn't hold their voice.

They were hot and twitched around him.

He grabbed their thighs and shifted them a little, to get them to the right angle.

He saw Anne's eyes growing wide when he hit the place he was looking for.

“Hajun! Hajun!”

They came in seconds after that.


End file.
